Life in the Slums
by Cherry.Bunny.Rose
Summary: Ten years ago, tragedy struck the town of Namimori leaving countless dead and many more unaccounted for. Haru and Gokudera are among the survivors and have been living peacefully in the slums surrounding NEO-Namimori. However, their past  is catching up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! So i haven't decided on whether or not i want to continue this story but think of it as a prologue anyway. If i get enough reviews i'll continue and reveal all the juicy secrets that I hinted at in this chapter. Hope you like it R&R**

* * *

**Far Far Away**

* * *

Even now, years later, the memories of that dark time haunted Haru Miura. Sometimes while she was preparing dinner she would catch sight of a flickering lamppost outside her kitchen window prompting tears to prick her eyes and a vice to clench her heart. Maybe it wouldn't be a lamppost; maybe she would see a vague shadow seemingly chasing her. Other times when a candle was lit in her presence her old wound would start to ache at the sight of the flame. It was always the small things that set her off now. The nightmares had long since ceased to plague her nights and most of the time she didn't think about her past at all.

Yes, she was moving on and trying to live her life. It had taken her ten years to get to where she was now. She could smile again, she could even laugh at the crude jokes her boss made. So why…why on earth had she ventured to this place?

Before her stretched a thick steel fence encompassing the area as far as the eye could see. Within said fence were the charred remains of what appeared to be a city. Though overgrown with weeds the blackened wood contrasted sharply with the surrounding greenery. However she wasn't interested in her former home, she was searching for a particular building. Circling the fence to the suburban districts she found it. It was hard to believe how much it changed over the years…Namimori Middle School. Haru pressed herself against the fence straining to get a better look at it. Barely upright and falling apart under its own weight she surmised it didn't have long to live. It would break apart soon and disappear into the landscape.

Sighing Haru sank to the ground her back facing the school. She pulled out her cell and hit speed dial. The wind picked up and howled through the ruins of Namimori as she waited for the other end to pick up. The tone continued and she wondered if her boss was out. Scoffing to herself at the thought she hit the disconnect button and redialed. She knew perfectly well what her boss was doing at this very moment; reading his porno magazines under the guise of an article on chemical compounds and ignoring their customers. Frustrated she redialed his cell for the third time. Finally he deigned to pick up his phone.

"WHAT!"

His harsh voice was only compounded by the static of her reception.

Haru cringed when she remembered how he felt about her proposed visit to Namimori. The idea had barely left her mouth when he coldly told her to stick such thoughts were the sun don't shine. She retaliated furiously and the fight dragged on for hours. But that was how they always acted around one another and her boss probably hadn't thought much of it. Haru, however, had been serious about the trip and decided to go without him the next day. Now here she was calling him because she felt sad about the state of their old school.

Taking a shuddering breath Haru realized she was crying. Smartly wiping her tears away she focused her attention back on the phone. Her boss was speaking,

"Look, if you're that chick who's been buggin' me about bein' some kid's father I already told ya, I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE IN MY LIFE!"

Haru giggled, but it sounded wet and strained.

"Shit…Haru? That you? Where the hell have ya been? I've been worried sick! Aww fuck you're cryin', what the hell happened? Are you hurt?"

His voice turned serious and lowered dangerously. Haru hiccupped and giggled again, this time turning into a full blown chuckle, as she could picture his concerned look and furious aura. Smiling softly she spoke,

"H-hai, its Haru, so sorry for worrying you Hayato-san…but you know if you have an illegitimate child Haru expects you to take full responsibility." She did her best to sound reprimanding despite the obvious shaking in her voice.

Hayato Gokudera let a sigh of relief on the other end of the line before running a hand through his hair in agitation. That damn woman was going to be the death of him one day. Snuffing out the limp cigarette between his lips he growled into the mouth piece,

"I hope you have a damn good explanation, you stupid woman, for being so fuckin' late!"

"Hahi! Don't call Haru a stupid woman and don't use such foul language in the presence of a lady!" Indignant now, Haru glared into the ear piece daring the man to contradict her. Luckily he knew her well enough not to comment.

"Che, whatever, just get in here before those damn brats show up and start makin' a mess of the store. And no I'm not gonna take responsibility for some snot-nosed kid whose mother I've never met before. So there!"

"Hayato-san! Haru's surprised at you…shouldn't you at least look into the possibility that-"

"Enough already! Haru just trust me, I know I've never met this woman before and I sure as hell didn't fuck her, so drop it!"

"But what if it happened before you stopped drinking…you could have…well you could have done a lot stuff you don't remember!"

"Haru…"

His tone was warning and immediately the brunette shut her mouth. Shame surged in her gut as she realized her mistake.

"Haru's so sorry Hayato, Haru didn't… Haru didn't mean it." Her voice was small and choked.

Another ragged sigh escaped Gokudera's lips before he spoke, "Yeah I know you didn't…just, just don't cry again kay?"

"Mmh,"

"Anyway hurry up and get over here, I'll treat ya to takeout."

Haru raised her eyes to the sky in defeat. If she told him where she was they would only argue and the prospect of a quiet lunch in the store with her dear friend was too appealing. Granted the quiet part wouldn't last long but she didn't mind. The children from the orphanage would stop by in three hours or so to regale the two of them with stories of their exploits. Then proceed to tackle Gokudera in an attempt to drag him with them back to the orphanage for dinner. Haru needed much less coaxing and the rest of the evening would be spent surrounded by children, food, and laughter.

Resigned Haru promised to be back in an hour and said farewell. Hanging up she stood while studying her surroundings. It was such a dead place now, Namimori that is, and she couldn't wait to be back home. Turning on her heel and strutting back to her car Haru's thoughts were conveniently preoccupied with plans for dinner at the orphanage. Had she paid attention in the slightest she would have noticed the two men dressed black watching her departure.

* * *

**Lots of Love and please review so I know to continue or not! ;) **

**Flames are welcome but will be ignored if they are just flames for the sake of flaming. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay for reviewers! Thank you all so much! So as you can see I decided to add another chapter and I dropped some not too subtle GokuHaru hints since KusajishiFuktaicho requested it, but if you guys think I failed i'll try not to do it so much and focus on the story line instead. This is a drama not a romance, so the best you're ever gonna get is a few well placed hints. I do not own anything but the story line is mine**

***NOTE: character appearances are identical to their TYL counterparts in the main series. Except for the clothing...cause they're poor so just go with your imagination on that one.**

* * *

**Second Gear**

* * *

Gokudera snapped his cell phone shut before tossing it across the room. Grumbling at the sound of something shattering in the back of the store, likely due to the cell phone, he lit up a new cigarette. Haru had gone to visit Namimori. He knew it in his bones, and the way she acted on the phone gave it away. That stupid, stupid woman! What was she hoping to find in that accursed place?

_Perhaps…closure?_

Gokudera sneered to himself at such an idea. If Haru wanted to take a trip down memory lane that was fine with him, but she was only causing herself more pain. As far as he was concerned the past could stay where it was and rot. After spending the better part of the last ten years wallowing in self-loathing and grief, he wasn't about to put himself in that hellhole again just for the sake of closure. Besides, he found his saving grace eight years ago in the form of Haru Miura. She was his redemption.

Back to the matter at hand, Gokudera contemplated how to chastise her without making her cry. Usually when they fought it took a lot to make the brunette break down, but on such a sensitive subject he couldn't be sure how she would react. Naturally, he hated to see her cry, even more so when it was his fault. Groaning in frustration he pushed himself and the chair he was sitting on, back, until the wooden apparatus leaned precariously on two legs instead of four. Propping his feet against a bookcase he glanced around.

Though small and a bit run down, their shop was well kept and smelled distinctly of fresh paper and gunpowder. In the back was a kitchen that always leaked. Up front was a large window, held together by duct tape, with a small red door to its immediate left. (Haru said that if their front door was a bright color of some sort it would attract more customers; Gokudera had snorted at such an idea). The walls were lined with bookshelves extending all the way back to the kitchen. A single desk with a register was conveniently hidden in the back from prying eyes. Behind said desk was a narrow staircase leading up to the apartment above, where the two of them boarded together. Several chairs and pillows dotted the rectangular space along the bookshelves.

Yes, Hayato Gokudera the former right hand man of the Vongola Decimo ran a bookstore. In a neighborhood chalk full of petty criminals and homeless, it wasn't a very lucrative business. If it weren't for his other job they wouldn't make ends meet. But Haru didn't like his criminal lifestyle so he tried not to bring the subject up around her, and he made a point of never receiving his special customers in the shop. Still, the bookstore had a loyal clientele that reached as far as the 1st District.

NEO-Namimori was created in honor of the former city by the same name. The entire catastrophe was considered a national disaster and the government created the new city as both a refuge and a monument. NEO-Namimori soon prospered and became a booming industrial center. Over the course of ten years its size and infamy grew to rival that of Tokyo.

The slums surrounding the city's glorious center were the remains of relief camps and parts of the city that were missed during its urban renewal five years back. Divided into six districts ranging from closest to the city, the 1st District, to the farthest, the 6th. The further away from Central you got, the worse the conditions. Their shop happened to be located in the 3rd District, not four blocks away from the orphanage.

A small smile broke out on Gokudera's face at the thought of the orphanage. Most days the two of them spent their evening surrounded by a dozen or so children. They made dinner, played games, and at bedtime Haru would read them a story. He loved it because of the free food and good laughs. Haru loved it because it was her passion in life. His grin faded at the thought of Haru having children, no doubt she would make an excellent mother, but the idea of another man sharing a life with her made him want to kill something.

_And what right do you have to think like that?_ The answer; none, no right whatsoever and he knew it. If Haru proved adamant enough, he would willingly step aside so that she could start a family.

Smiling grimly at the direction of his thoughts, Gokudera simply decided wing it, as far as scolding Haru went, and grab some lunch as a peace offering when the time came. The painful tightening in his chest had nothing to with the idea of being excluded from Haru's life…he just needed a cigarette.

The chair he was currently reclining on crashed down on all fours as he abruptly sat up. Two blocks down he could hear the sound of sirens drawing closer and closer. Every muscle in his body tensed as he scanned the room for his 9-milimeter. He remembered that Haru set about cleaning it the day before, and he immediately dashed into the kitchen, pulling the gun out of the fridge. Checking for ammo he turned off the safety and cocked it. Less than half a second later he was beside the front door, poised and ready for the attack.

The sirens soon passed by the front of the shop in a flash of blue and red lights. Gokudera visibly relaxed as the noise drew further away. Setting the gun down on the nightstand he snatched up his pack of Camels and stepped outside. The afternoon heat was sweltering and instantly Gokudera wished to be back inside the shop. At least Haru had the foresight to purchase a few dozen fans before summer hit.

Propping himself against the doorframe Gokudera lit up another cigarette and watched the comings and goings of the neighborhood. Crowded apartment buildings and makeshift vendors were all crammed together in an unsightly manner as the sound of cars, children, and civil unrest permeated the stagnant air. A thick layer of smog covered the sky, trapping the heat radiated from the sun, essentially creating the effect of an oven slowly roasting the inhabitants of the slums. The sound of gushing water was new though; perhaps some of the kids broke into the water system and were having a blast.

Which of course meant the toilets wouldn't be working for the next twenty-four hours.

Cursing vehemently, Gokudera stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way to the Korean place. Haru loved Korean food. He could only tolerate the stuff but she always paid him back by making him strawberry cream cake. How she managed to find strawberries _and _cream was a mystery to him, and he sometimes questioned the authenticity of the ingredients. It was their usual routine though; he argued with her and got Korean food to make up for it. Haru, in turn, made him cake to tell him all was forgiven.

Focusing back on the pavement before him, Gokudera kept a wary eye out as he headed for the 4th District. Three attempted muggings and one pick-pocket later, he managed to acquire lunch. The old man running the counter inquired after Haru, but Gokudera ignored him. It irritated him to no end that the locals in this district didn't know who he was. If they knew…well no one would dare to even touch him. Luckily, everyone in his neighborhood knew of his reputation/occupation. That at least offered Haru some protection. Throwing the old man some cash he made his way home.

Upon arriving in his district, Gokudera noted their car was now parked in front of the shop. Haru was back. Striding forward, on the verge of running, he crashed through their little red door. He zeroed in on the small brunette sitting by the window apparently waiting for him. She looked up with wide eyes before her brow scrunched up in irritation. Standing she faced off against him as Gokudera slammed the door shut and flipped the sign in the window to **Closed**.

"What the hell were you thinking woman?"

Blinking in confusion Haru opened and closed her mouth several times as if unsure what to say. She settled on,

"What do you mean?"

Doing her best to feign ignorance she turned her back on him and headed towards the kitchen. Determined not to be ignored Gokudera stalked after her, growling in the back of his throat. Grabbing her shoulder and whirling her around to face him, Gokudera pinned her against the bookshelf using both hands to cage her in. Haru didn't look too alarmed by this use of force but still tried to avoid his gaze to the best of her ability. This only served to piss him of more.

"**Dammnit** Haru, I thought I told ya not to go!"

She looked at him now, trying to look indignant, but failing miserably under his cold gaze. She hated it when he got serious like this. Struggling to keep her composure she fixed him with an equally furious glare.

"Look Hayato, Haru appreciates your concern but what Haru does is Haru's business not yours. Whether Haru went to the ruins or not doesn't concern you; she did try to tell you but Haru just knew you would act like this!"

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean…" he hissed.

Nostrils flaring Haru replied, "Exactly what Haru said! You would get all worked up over **nothing**! Haru just went to see our old school, nothing else."

"**NO**-I meant whaddya mean it's none of my business! Of course it's my fucking business cause _you're_ my fuckin' business!"

This gave her pause as her traitorous heart fluttered. The feminist within her chided her lack of understanding. _He doesn't mean it like that!_, she said to herself, _he only wants to keep that promise he made! It has nothing to do with you._ Still...she wished that weren't the case, she wanted Gokudera to look for her because _he_ wanted to, not out of obligation.

Snorting, Haru said, "Oh please _Hayato-san_," she added with a sneer. "We both know you only keep me around because of that, that stupid promise you made with **him!**"

"HAH! Oh get fuckin' real sweetheart! I cut ties with all that shit years ago and you know it. Now use that smart little brain of yours to figure out why I keep such a **stupid woman** around."

He smirked devilishly at her and leaned his body close till they were a hairsbreadth away from each other. A good head taller than the pretty brunette, he hoped to intimidate her by using size.

Scoffing she held her ground, glaring daggers at the silver haired male.

"Whatever, if you had the guts to go that far you would have done it already, so save it for your whores! Besides, we both know you couldn't live without Haru!" she input smugly.

"Che, as if, you're the one that always comes cryin' whenever shit goes wrong! Face it; you're the one who's helpless without _me_."

"Am not! Haru got along just fine before you showed up. **You **were a hopeless, drunken mercenary before Haru found you!"

"You call being chased by the Yakuza _just fine_? And for your fuckin' information I was the one who found _you, _not the other way around."

"Nuh-uh! Haru found you in the dumpster first!"

"Yeah, well I killed all those lackeys who were trying to catch ya and _then _I fell in the damn dumpster."

"**Still**…"

"Shit…For the love of god! Answer the damn question; what the hell were you thinkin' and why the hell did you go _there_ after I told ya not to?"

"That's two questions Hayato,"

"WHATEVER!"

The two were shouting at the top of their lungs. Bodies' tense and radiating fury it looked like they were about to start hitting each other. Sighing in frustration Haru tugged on her bangs while scowling at the floor. Kami-sama, today just wasn't her day, and to top it off she and Gokudera ended up fighting again. Leaning heavily against the bookshelf she listened to the sound of Gokudera's uneven breathing before speaking in a low voice,

"Gomensai…" Taking Gokudera's silence as incentive to continue she decided to let it all out.

"It's just…well Haru doesn't know. It's the ten year anniversary so Haru just thought that-,"

"You just thought what?" His voice, cold and bitter, made her flinch in trepidation.

"You thought you'd find closure, is that it?" Nodding weakly, Haru dared to glance up at him.

He looked tired but his storming green eyes spoke volumes about his current emotional state. He loathed it when she did something risky without his knowledge. It meant he couldn't protect her and contrary to her beliefs, it wasn't because of some promise he made to a dead guy. He protected her because she was all he had left; and she saved his life but that was beside the point. They were partners, friends, and at certain times their relationship bordered on the romantic. He wasn't about to lose her of all people.

He needed a cigarette.

Pushing himself away from Haru, who sunk down to the floor, he walked back to the front of the shop. Grabbing their lunch and his pack of Camels he sauntered over and sat down, holding out the bag. She accepted his peace offering and the two sat in silence as she ate and he smoked. Glancing over at her again, he sighed as well. Muttering incoherent sentences about idiotic women, fucked up neighborhoods, and a desire for cake; Haru merely nodded in agreement while silently picking at her food.

"Yeah…anyway ummm, s-sorry…for yellin' at ya," He spoke so softly that at first Haru thought she heard incorrectly. However Gokudera's pink cheeks and obvious displeasure were enough evidence to the contrary.

Smiling indulgently Haru felt the last of her agitation melt away. Playfully nudging him, she offered what remained of her food. Relieved of her burden she stood and smiled her brightest smile at her sour-faced friend.

"Haru forgives you. Now, if that's settled Haru's gonna start on the cake. We can't have the children going hungry when they get here!"

"What the hell do ya mean 'the children'? Those brats aren't gonna lay a single pudgy finger on _my_ cake."

Winking mischievously Haru headed to the kitchen. Cursing under his breath Gokudera knew he wasn't going to have a say in the matter. The clock read 2:30, which gave him a half an hour to relax before the store exploded into chaos. He thought about taking a nap, but he was too wired. Haru's gentle humming and the sound of utensils clattering together reached his ears. Moving to stand in the entryway to the kitchen he watched her move about the confined space with the grace of a practiced dancer. The scent of her hair, the sway of her hips, the small smile creasing her features left his senses frazzled. Opting to watch her for the remainder of their time alone, Gokudera hoped she had enough ingredients to feed them all.

* * *

Across the street sat an ominous sleek, black car with tinted windows. Within said vehicle sat two men silently scrutinizing the building. The one in the passenger seat pulled out his cell and dialed a number. A moment later the other end picked up and the man spoke,

"Yep, we found it."

* * *

**oooohh a cliffhanger! I'm so evil XD Here's a shout out to all the people who were kind enough to give me reviews when this first came out. Lots of love to KusajishiFuktaicho (my first ****reviewer****), Dremagon, Reidluver, Garowyn (of whom I'm a big fan), KHR LOVER, dheeSafa's teacup, and arjane.**

**Reviews will earn you faster and longer chapter updates. =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally updated! Hope you enjoy and don't hold your breath cause my life is kinda busy right now, but have fun none the less.**

**WARNING: Language**

* * *

**Lights**

* * *

Thousands of glimmering lights stretched out before Tsuna Sawada. Burning and blinking in various colors and shapes, the glare they emitted was nearly unbearable to look at. Placing his hand on the bulletproof glass that separated him from a fifty floor drop, Tsuna rested his head against its cool surface. Below him the nightlife of NEO-Namimori clamored and reached its pitch. Drunken partygoers stumbled about the streets and into busy traffic lanes. Scantily clad women were getting in and out of expensive cars, fixing their rumbled hair and mused makeup as they exited, once their customers were satisfied. If it were not for the glass's soundproof capabilities, Tsuna had no doubt the sound of honking horns, laughter, and sirens, would wreak havoc on his already frayed nerves.

He hated this city. Rotten to the core and filled with millions of ignorant people, he felt this disgust was justified. Pushing himself away from the glass, he headed back towards his desk. Polished mahogany engraved with gold from Africa, a rather expensive gift from the previous Vongola boss. It was far too elegant for his tastes but to turn down such a gift from the 9th would have been utterly disrespectful. Leaning against its silken surface he pressed a button hidden from sight on the underside of the table.

Less than a second later he heard the sound of footsteps approaching his office. Tsuna signaled for the bodyguard stationed at the door to move aside. Ignoring the rules of conduct as usual, Kyoya Hibari barged into the spacious room. Tsuna was about to speak but Hibari beat him to it.

"What is it Sawada?"

He sounded more irritated than usual but Tsuna supposed this was due to his rather hefty workload; well it was heftier than usual with the recent bombings taking place all over the city. Another rebellious faction was acting up somewhere in the 6th District. Apparently they learned from their predecessor's mistakes and were hiring professionals to do their dirty work. As such Hibari's schedule was overbooked to say the least.

"Where have you been Hibari-san?"

Hibari's gaze was withering but Tsuna had learned over the years how to hold his own in the face of the Cloud Guardian's displeasure.

"Busy," he replied.

Tsuna's lips quirked slightly upward in amusement. He could imagine how Gokudera would react to 'such impudence', as he would put it. The thought left him with a familiar ache in his chest. Kami, how he wished his right-hand man were still alive! Some ten years ago today, Gokudera perished in the fires that consumed Namimori. No one really knew what the cause was, but thousands had died or were never discovered. Gokudera was one of them; along with Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Chrome. Bianchi, Futa, Haru and I-pin were also unaccounted for. No one could find their bodies amongst the ruins, but that didn't mean much. The fire in all its raging fury, and supernatural quality, destroyed everything in its path. Tsuna had only been able to find Hibari, Kyoko, and Lambo in the last ten years and for that, he was truly grateful.

Focusing back to the matter at hand, he motioned to the guard, signaling to be left alone as he and Hibari had important matters to discuss. After the resounding click, Hibari sauntered over to the window with his usual arrogance. Tsuna joined him and for awhile the two stood in silence. Hibari spoke first,

"We're expecting another hit tonight."

"Eh?"

The Cloud Guardian shot a glare at his "boss" before continuing.

"According to intelligence the rebels from the 6th District are planning to hit one of our casinos tonight."

"Which one?"

"Our first, Nana's…"

"Ah, I see" Luckily it was abandoned.

Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose as Hibari launched into a full and detailed explanation as to how his people came to this conclusion. Spacing out, he gazed over the sea of lights before him. Kyoko and Lambo were waiting for him to come home right now. He wondered what Kyoko made for dinner…maybe takoyaki.

"Sawada, if you have no interest in my report, please do not call me to your office unnecessarily or I will bite you to death."

"Ahh, wait a second, Hibari-san!"

Halfway to the door the raven paused and glanced back at his superior.

"One question before you go, who's the bomber?"

Hibari exhaled in irritability. "As I already explained, we have no idea what his name is or how he got into this city. However, there have been sightings of our mystery bomber ranging from Italy to the Congo. He's a professional terrorist in every sense of the word, working both sides of the line for quite a bit of money."

Tsuna was about to interject, but Hibari wasn't done yet. "His last job was in Tokyo, but after that he disappeared. We also have reason to believe he's working for one of the council's "side-projects", which in theory explains how he got into the city. And lastly, though unconfirmed, sources say he lives with a female companion." Just like that Hibari turned on his heel and strode from the office.

Tsuna sighed, "Hibari-san wait…" The Cloud Guardian paused at the doorway and glanced back coldly. Tsuna gulped down any lingering fear concerning Hibari before continuing, "You're not telling me something…about this bomber, I know that look, you suspect something." Leveling a look of authority and conviction that would have made Reborn proud with the raven, Tsuna held his gaze and dared him to contradict him. Hibari smirked and turned his back to his boss, "I believe that our bomber is Hayato Gokudera."

Tsuna's world froze.

Hibari chuckled and left his so called boss standing in the middle of his office.

* * *

Gokudera inhaled slowly, savoring the burning sensation of smoke filling his lungs before exhaling into the cool night air. Tossing the cigarette he focused on the building before him. Old, crumbling, and abandoned…it was too easy. Honestly, who did those rebels think he was? Not that it mattered, a job was a job and Haru needed real air-conditioning. Strolling towards the fence, he hooked one of his feet in the links and launched himself twenty feet in the air. Landing on the front steps he popped in another cigarette. He was bored out of his mind; at the very least the Vongola could send some lackeys so he could have some fun. Unfortunately from the looks of this place it was highly unlikely anyone would show.

In less than two minutes he had set high powered explosives on all the key foundation points of the building and a little something extra for when the cops arrived. Not that he could stay and watch, Haru would be awake in a couple of hours and she promised pancakes. Smiling softly to himself, Gokudera paused to gaze back at the sign covering the entrance to the former casino. "Nana's," his whispered; figures that his old boss would be so sentimental as to name his first casino after his mom. Wiping the fleeting images of a pretty woman with the 10th's eyes from his mind, Gokudera stalked away from the premises. He couldn't wait till this place was nothing but a burning pile of ashes.

An hour later, Gokudera stood atop one of NEO-Namimori's skyscrapers and watched as the night sky lit up with an orange glow and a plume of smoke marred the skyline. In a much better mood Gokudera turned away from the ledge, barely sensing the presence of an intruder in time. He leveled his gun with the other's head. He didn't even flinch when he too felt the cold press of metal against his head. "What the hell do ya want, ya stuck up bastard."

Hibari Kyoya shrugged innocently. "You, Gokudera, are supposed to be dead. Something I shall soon remedy, but first why have you attacked the Vongola?" Lightly pulling back, his gun still poised to fire, Gokudera faced off against the strongest of the Vongola Decimo's guardians. "What I do is none of your damn business…now run along back to your boss," Smirking darkly he added, "Kami-sama knows how long he can last without you bent over a table for him." Hibari's aura darkened considerably, and briefly Gokudera wondered if he had stepped too far.

"Hmph, if it were not for your past with Sawada I would have killed you ten times over by now and retrieved that annoying girl from your house. Ah, I believe it was Haru Miura was it not?"

But he hadn't yet...which meant Hibari Kyoya wanted something.

"What the hell do ya want Mr. Disciplinary-Committee?"

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read&Review. Please forgive my horrible updating speed and try not to beat me to death with sledgehammers. Lots o' love CBR.**

* * *

**Refuge**

* * *

Gokudera pulled the door to his humble store open and then closed it with a soft click. Sighing raggedly he started pulling off several articles of clothing and left them scattered about the store. It was nearly dawn and as tired as he was, Gokudera couldn't relax. He needed to see her, to know she was real, within the next few minutes or he was going to burn something to the ground. Mounting the steps that led to their apartment three at a time, he soon found himself at her door. He let his hand trace over its smoothness. Nearly three years ago, Haru had complained loudly about his snoring and the indecency of a man and a woman living in such close quarters with no boundaries. It still made him chuckle to think about the look of surprise on her face when he gave her a door for her birthday.

It was one of his favorite memories.

Pulling that same door open he stood in her doorway and gazed down at her prone figure. The room, if it could be called that, was about the size of a closet and the twin size bed took up the entire area, except for her trunk at the foot of the bed which housed all her worldly possessions. It was meager and pitiful, he hated that she had to keep living like this.

He sat heavily on her bed, accidentally jarring Haru who stirred.

"Hayato?" she muttered sleepily, "What's wrong?"

Sighing again, Gokudera dragged his hand through his hair and settled his gaze on her. She looked so adorable in the throes of sleep, her chocolate colored locks spread out in a halo on her pillow, her mouth parted slightly, and her glazed eyes regarding him with growing clarity. Reaching out he tangled his fingers in her locks and began to massage her scalp. Haru sighed contentedly,

"You won't distract Haru so easily," she murmured, "What happened, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Gokudera smiled bitterly. If only she knew.

"Shit, Haru, I'm sorry I woke ya," but he wasn't really.

Haru shook her head and sat up gingerly, taking Gokudera's hand into her own.

"Talk to Haru…is it something about, well, about your other job?"

Gokudera didn't miss the hesitancy in her voice.

"Yeah, you could say that," taking a deep breath he decided to tell her everything, consequences be dammed.

"It was Hibari Kyoya, I saw him tonight." Haru's eyes widened.

"What? W-what do you mean? Did he see you? Oh no, of course he saw you, he's Hibari-san! What'd we do? Should we run?" Haru was clutching his forearms and despite the rising pitch in her voice, she attempted to look composed for Gokudera's sake.

"We ain't runnin' yet." He said savagely.

"What do mean? We have to; if we don't the Vendice will be on our doorstep in a few hours ready to haul you away!" Haru looked close to tears, but was holding it together as best she could. Gokudera laughed mirthlessly,

"Nah, not yet anyway, he had a job offer for me." Haru froze and released his hands abruptly.

"You said no, right?" Gokudera gave her a hard stare.

"No…no, no, no-NO!" When he reached for her, Haru vaulted off the bed and into the living room of their apartment. She started pacing furiously and tried to work up her anger. Anger with Gokudera in these situations was her only defense. Otherwise, she would break down into tears which would solve nothing. When she spun around to face him the tirade she had building up inside of her fizzled out into nothingness. Oh Kami, he had that look on his face. He wasn't going to back down on this one, not even if she threatened to leave him. He was resolved. It was there in the hardness of his jaw, the cold steel of his eyes, and his rigid posture.

"Sorry, Haru, but I gotta do this," Haru visibly shuddered and sunk down to her knees in defeat. She hated him for doing this to her. They finally found some peace after eight years and in the span of a few hours it was all going to hell. However, she blamed herself more than she blamed him. It was her fault they were even in NEO-Namimori to begin with. If only she hadn't been so sentimental, the two of them would safe on some remote island in the middle of nowhere. At the time she had even known that the Vongola had a strong influence in the city, but she chose to ignore it. Stupid, stupid Haru!

Glancing up she realized Gokudera had kneeled down in front of her, his eyes pleading for her support. She gave him a wobbly smile and said,

"Alright, go ahead with this job of yours but Hayato-san no matter what; promise Haru you won't get dragged back into that life." But even as she spoke the words a sinking sensation gripped her. Gokudera nodded solemnly and helped her to her feet. Relief evident in his body language, Gokudera gripped her hand and murmured,

"I promise Haru, ya don't have to worry, even if Sawada himself gets on his knees an' begs I ain't goin' back."

A little voice deep inside her, whether it was her heart or paranoia, she couldn't tell, whispered,

_Liar_

Gokudera pressed his lips to her forehead, lingering a bit longer than was necessary. Glancing up into Gokudera's turquoise eyes Haru wondered if things were changing between them. Did he…did he really want to stay with her? Was she enough to stop him from going down the same dark path as before? The doubt ate away at her like nothing else.

The two years she spent alone and on the run after the incident at Namimori had been nothing short of hell. One moment she was happy and safe with supportive parents and amazingly adventurous friends. The next moment, she was suddenly all alone in world that would eat you alive if you didn't watch your back. Hunted by strange men with bandages covering their bodies, Haru ran for her life leaving the still blazing town behind her. The world had rejected her, and she was forced to the fringes of society with all the other outcasts. She was welcomed amongst prostitutes, gangsters, orphans, and homeless; the lowest of the low, the very slime of humanity that created crime organizations like the Vongola. She became one of them, scrounging out a meager living and eventually turning to crime in order to stay alive.

To her enduring credit, Haru never sold her body; not even when she thought there was no other way to get some food in her belly. She stalwartly refused to sink that low. As a result, she nearly starved to death on the streets of Tokyo. No sugar-coating it. If it hadn't been for a kindly homeless man who offered her some of his "food" she would have died. After that first winter, Haru Miura changed. A resolve that had previously been absent in the happy-go-lucky teenager reared its head in the face death. She would not die. She. Would. Not. Die.

Weak from hunger and partially delirious from infected burns, Haru had pulled herself up using a fire escape and pushed away from the alleyway that might've been her grave. And she survived. She learned how to stay warm outside, how to lift scraps of food from restaurants and people's money, and more importantly, Haru learned how to disappear; how to slip into the shadows and how to stand in a crowd without ever really being seen. Like all street-rats, her talents were noticed by others of her ilk. One minor slipup in a red-light district, and just like that the Yakuza owned her. Haru still banged her head against a wall whenever she thought about it.

The White Lotus, an exclusive yakuza whore-house in Kabukichō, was where Haru spent a year and a half under the tutelage and guardianship of Boss Lady. Whether or not Boss Lady was the woman's real name, Haru would never know. She did know that the woman was equal parts tyrant and savior to those who knew her. She ran her house with the strictness of a drill sergeant and if you screwed up, well, you were dead. However she took in more strays than a pound. One word from Boss Lady and you had a low level job in the Yakuza for life. For services rendered, you got a decent place to sleep, food, and minimal wage if you got the job done right. Obviously her girls working in the brothel were the highest paid personnel in her little army of grunts. Despite this Haru found herself being taken under Boss Lady's wing and made a permanent part of the White Lotus household.

Haru's official position in the Yakuza was as a courier. Usually she handled the Boss Lady's instructions and delivered them all over the city to those who were "saved" by the Boss Lady. Many of them hated her for forcing them to continue to do her bidding like slaves and others were so grateful they would gladly kill themselves to please her. Haru often found herself in a similar conundrum. Regardless, Haru's trusted position in the White Lotus made her a target for rival gangs and the police. She had more information about drop-offs and shipping dates and hideouts than many could boast about in their careers. One time she was caught by a group of thugs claiming to be from Shibuya and was nearly beaten to death for a package she was delivering to the Big Boss (who was also Boss Lady's husband).

Barely escaping with her life and the package (which would be synonymous with her life if she didn't make the delivery) intact, Haru made it to the Big Boss's home in Yotsuya. She was quickly rushed to a hospital at the insistence of Boss Lady, and according to one of the kinder prostitutes at the brothel, the retaliation against the ones who attacked her had been brutal. Grudgingly Haru began to accept her position under the thumb of her keepers. And when Boss Lady encouraged her to take an entrance exam into one of the local high schools, Haru was floored. Immediately suspicious, she confronted her boss about the issue. In response Boss Lady blew cigarette smoke in her face and said,

"I reward loyalty, Doe-eyes. Go to school and graduate. I can't use you as a courier forever." And that was that.

However, by this time the numbness Haru had surrounded herself with was beginning to fade. Nightmares bathed in flames plagued her every night. The daytime was no better. She could swear the men with black cloaks and bandages that chased her all the way from Namimori to Tokyo were following her again. Paranoid, Haru found herself continuously looking over her shoulder and jumping at the slightest shadow. If she actually attempted to attend high school Haru knew she would break. She was supposed to be going to high school with Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan and get a part time job to pay for sweets she could give to Lambo and I-pin. She was supposed to be in the theater club and go to regionals with her gymnastics team. She was supposed to help Nana-san cook for the boys and go on girl-dates with Chrome and Bianchi. Reborn was supposed to help her with her biochemistry homework. Why then, why was everyone gone? Why was she here?

This life, filled with pollution and blood and harsh city lights, it wasn't real! That thin girl with huge eyes marred by dark circles couldn't be her. It just couldn't! It had to be a dream; this just couldn't be her life now! Yet there she stood in front of the mirror. Pale skin stretched tightly over bones that were sharper than they should be. Huge eyes that Haru could have sworn were once a lighter shade of brown. Her hair was longer, limp, and curly, but not in a way that would make her face look full. Had she always been this small?

Even so, the reality of her existence didn't sink in until that first day of high school. Standing before her new school, dressed in the wrong uniform (Namimori's color was blue not maroon), she heard a boy chuckling nervously behind her and another boy swearing a little colorfully for his age. And Haru knew; she knew then that it wouldn't be Tsuna walking up behind her with Gokudera in tow. Kyoko-chan and her brother weren't going to show up either; or Yamamoto-san, or Hibari-senpai, or…anyone. She was alone and everyone she ever knew and loved burned to death in the fires of Namimori. Haru felt tears running down her cheeks and at the same time she started laughing uncontrollably. Doubling over on the sidewalk she continued to laugh and sob simultaneously, very nearly choking on her own spit. Haru eventually regained control of her senses and started to move in daze through the streets. Finding a park bench to sit on, Haru just gazed at the smog covered sky for hours.

Upon returning to the White Lotus, Haru was met with a harsh slap that sent her tumbling backwards. Her skull cracked on the door frame and Haru soon found herself pinned down to the floor by men at least twice her size. Confused and in pain she started to cry. Boss Lady glared down at her and unsheathed her knife, taking slow and measured steps to where Haru lay on the ground. Haru's struggles stilled at the sight of the woman who dominated her miserable life. Oh Kami how she hated that woman! Sneering, Boss Lady knelt on the ground grabbed a fistful of Haru's hair and tugged, hard. Haru cried out in agony,

"This is how you repay my fucking charity!" the woman hissed. Haru could only squeeze her eyes shut in pain, tears leaking out of the creases in her skin.

"If you have anything, anything to say for your pitiful self I suggest you do it now, you little bitch!" lowering her voice considerably, Boss Lady pulled harder on Haru's locks bringing her closer.

"I offer you the chance to become more than a shit-eating street urchin and you don't even show up for your first day!" Haru cringed a bit guiltily.

"Explain. Now, or I will spill your guts all over the fucking floor." Haru had received such threats before since it came with the territory of mafia life, but for once Haru was actually afraid. The world was sharper now, clear for the first time since she arrived in Tokyo. She wanted to live, she had to live, and Haru couldn't even begin to imagine why. After all, she had lost everything hadn't she? Forcing herself to look Boss Lady straight in the eyes, Haru replied,

"I- that is, Haru remembered what she lost."

This seemed to have an effect on Boss Lady whose steely eyes flashed with understanding for a moment before hardening once again. Gripping the knife tighter Boss Lady took a greater handful of Haru's hair and began to cut it off. Haru's mind was frozen and with dawning horror she realized what was happening. Struggling renewed as Haru screamed and fought like she never had in all her time under Boss Lady's roof. Sobbing heavily she tried throw the men holding her down off to little avail. When it was finally done, Haru felt bald. Sitting up shakily she took clumps of her hair and held them tightly to her chest. All Haru could see was her mother stroking her head and complimenting her on how well she was taking care of her precious brown locks. Raising her eyes accusingly to the woman before her, Haru was about to pronounce her undying hatred for the woman, but was beaten to the punch,

"Clean yourself up and meet me in my office." Without another word the yakuza's wife left the room, leaving Haru to her thoughts.

Haru quickly showered and cried a little more at the sight of her uneven bowl-like cut. Finally she arrived in her boss's office. The woman in question was downing sake and motioned for Haru to come closer. Indicating to a stool by her feet, Boss Lady made Haru sit down while she took out a pair of scissors. Mentally and emotionally drained from her long day, Haru complied without much fuss. A gentle tugging and soft snipping noises startled the poor girl out of her daze and she chanced a look back at the woman behind her. A beautiful woman in general, it was often concealed by a mask of cruelty and cynicism. And this woman, who both tormented her and taught her so many lessons in survival, was giving her a haircut. It was disconcerting to say the least. The two of them remained in silence for some time before Boss Lady put the scissors down and started to comb through Haru's boyishly short tresses. Haru opened and closed her mouth several times. Finally the older woman spoke, her words well meaning but still carried that harshness Haru was so familiar with.

"Listen up Doe-eyes. We've all lost somethin' at some point or another, and I dunno what kind of life you had before you were a pick-pocket." The comb stilled and Haru's fists curled.

"But I do know this. That life you had, the one you've been pining over since I met ya, it doesn't exist anymore. You know how I know? Cause this is the place where you end up when your life crumbles around you fucking ears and no one gives a damn about you after." Haru was crying again.

"The world gave up on people like us a long time ago. You're still young so maybe you've got a chance, but whatever that chance is, it ain't gonna lead you back to where you were. Trust me, I should know." Hastily wiping her eyes Haru slowly turned around to face the woman she hated and admired so much and waited for her to continue.

"None of us were born into this life, but we do what we always do, we survive. Take those goddamn scars of yours and get on with it. You'll never get out of this life if you can't get over the old one." Sniffling Haru accidentally broke out,

"Wh-why didn't you? Get out…that is," Sharp gray eyes bored into Haru's own brown ones before the woman responded,

"The people I love are on this side of the fence and for me that's always been enough."

Haru nodded and began to giggle mirthlessly. How naïve she had been, proclaiming to be a future Mafioso's wife when she knew nothing of the sacrifices that had to be made in order to protect that life. The woman sitting in front of her probably started out somewhat normal, like Haru. But circumstances pushed to her into this world with no regard for her hopes and dreams and she stayed for love. She was cold and decisive, holding the family together with an infinite web of spies and underlings who followed her commands to the letter. Boss Lady was a true mafia wife, someone who would kill to keep her family safe. Haru couldn't even compare, and with that thought, the last of her hopes and aspirations from before her introduction to the White Lotus household disintegrated into nothing. Only unlike Namimori, it had taken two years for her former self to go up in flames. Dreams burned away to ash. Perhaps now she could go back and face them and apologize for her cowardice.

Not two months later a police raid on the brothel forced Haru onto the streets once again. Big Boss was furious that his wife was taken into custody and the bloodbath that hit the streets frightened even the most jaded citizens of Tokyo. One such group seeking vigilante justice for their boss tried to bring Haru in for questioning. Only barely managing to escape she threw herself into a deserted alleyway to hide. It was in this place, where she once lay dying of starvation, that she discovered Gokudera's limp body in a dumpster. Opening a new chapter in her life; filled with swearing, shouting, laughter, and unexplained longing glances, all cumulating up to this point in NEO-Namimori.

The sound of running water startled the now 24 year old Haru out of her nostalgia. Ah, Gokudera was taking a shower, leaving her alone in the living room. Boss Lady had been wrong. Her old life wasn't dead. It was alive and kicking. Forcing herself to move, Haru returned to the little closet she called a room. It was comfortable enough and a lot cleaner than some of the places where they stayed over the years. Sliding into her sheets, the brunette squeezed out a few more tears and tried to tell herself over and over again that Gokudera wouldn't leave her. She would have no choice to follow him wherever he went and she hated that. Haru understood now, she understood why Boss Lady stayed with her Mafioso husband to the bitter end. It really was love, but it was also camaraderie and partnership.

Fisting her hands, and though it broke her heart to do so, Haru promised on the graves of her fallen friends and family that she would protect Hayato Gokudera with her life if necessary. Pushing herself off of the tiny bed, Haru made her way to Gokudera's room and curled into a fetal position on his bed. She didn't want to be alone right now.

_The fires of Namimori are still burning._ The thought made the burn marks on her back twinge painfully.

* * *

**Review please (especially if you want to yell at me for being gone so long)**


End file.
